


1973_I will wave to you with the arms of the mountains

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Bottom Charles Xavier, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Has Issues, Charles Xavier Has Feelings, Erik is an asshole but still loves Charles, Gay Sex, Hank hates Erik, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Logan hates Erik, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sarcasm, Top Charles, Top Erik Lehnsherr, X-Men: Days of Future Past Fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: DoFP - 1973Charles, Erik, Logan and Hank spend one last night in Westchester before flying to Paris to stop Raven.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Kudos: 49





	1973_I will wave to you with the arms of the mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [1973_I will wave to you with the arms of the mountains_ITA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996236) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020)



> ***  
> Although this work was written in English, this is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake/poor choice of words. 
> 
> ***  
> Title inspired by Faith No More's Ashes to Ashes

One night. One last night in Westchester before flying to Paris and try to change history.

Charles was alone in his room. It still looked like a drug addict's room: neglected, glasses and whisky bottles on the furniture, dust on the books and on the few photographs, empty serum bottles on the bedside table. The tourniquet and the syringe case on the bed... It was still an addict's room, because that's what he had become and still was.

Only the sheets in his bed were fresh and clean, clashing with everything else in the room.

For a long time Charles had not cared about the state of his bedroom. Nevertheless that night he found it rather unbearable. All that dirt, all that clutter... it was a mirror of his sickness. Staying there was merely a torment.

He got up and went out. He stood in the hallway for a few minutes. There were so many empty rooms where he could have gone. After all, only three of them were occupied besides his own. He didn't move. He looked at the third door on the left side: that was Erik’s bedroom. Hank and Logan were set up further away, on the other side.

He moved silently in the dark. He was barefoot, his steps light. He was insecure and he had no clear purpose.

He ended up to _the_ door. The moonlight was faintly passing through the window; the only thing that could actually be seen was the brass doorknob. It seemed as if the knob was hanging in a dark void.

He swallowed nervously. He felt like a burglar, a bloody burglar in his own house.

 _A burglar and a complete imbecile_ he said to himself.

He took a noisy breath out of his nose, his lips slightly bent downwards to show his disappointment. He shook his head and turned around to walk back.

Clack.

_Shite!_

The door opened.

It was pitch black. He gritted his eyes, struggling to get used to the darkness. He instinctively stepped back... he feared that Erik wanted to return him the punch that Charles had knocked him out with a few hours earlier.

But there was no one behind that door.

_Shite!_

He walked in without saying a word.

Clack. The door locked behind him.

...

"What are you doing up at night, Charles?"

"I didn't want to be in my room and I went out. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just stopped in front of your door.”

"You didn't wake me up. I was waiting for you. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"You were… what? Waiting for me?"

Click. A dim light lit up the room.

Erik was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard and his arms folded. He was wearing dark pajamas, the nightshirt open on his chest. He was smirking.

"We haven't seen each other in ten years, Charles. I sort of figured you wanted to make up for the time we lost."

Charles snorted. "Time wasted because of you and your delusions."

"Trivialities."

 _You bastard, you son of a bitch... I am disabled because of you, you destroyed everything... us... trivialities?!?_ Charles thought, but he didn't say.

"Our interpretation of triviality is very different, Erik."

Charles was still a few steps away from the door, stiff and with clenched fists. The urge to beat Erik again was raising inside him.

"What's wrong with your room?"

"It… uhm… disgusts me. I couldn't think of staying there tonight." Charles’ answer was sincere. A hint of bitterness could be noticed in his voice.

"Mmhm"

Erik got out of bed and moved towards Charles, never losing eye contact with the professor... or what was left of him.

"I understand you. I truly do. If there's one thing I can perfectly relate to it's the desire to leave a place that makes you feel bad."

Erik kept walking around Charles while he was talking. Charles felt uncomfortable but then he remembered how good it was being so close to Erik. He had kept quiet, following his movements with his gaze.

"Maybe I can help you," said Erik as he leant toward Charles' ear.

“…”

"I didn't come here to get laid, Erik" was all Charles could say.

"If you say so, Professor..." replied the other one with a whispered, snide laugh.

"I don't want to fuck" said Charles.

" _Na gut, Liebling_ " Erik's voice was just a little more than a warm breath on Charles' neck.

Erik closed the gap. His torso touched the other man’s arm, and a second later Erik's lips were on Charles’ neck.

The younger man closed his eyes. Erik's lips were so warm, so soft... he instinctively tilted his head to offer more skin for those kisses.

Erik pushed Charles towards the bed. As he sat down, Erik dropped heavily on his lap and only then did he kiss Charles on the lips. He gently bit them and then licked his way to the younger man’s mouth. Charles could only return the kiss with eagerness and soft moans.

"Sleep here tonight," whispered Erik between kisses, his hands discovering Charles' body after so many years.

"Asshole," replied the other one as he kept fondling him. "How can you possibly think that I’d consider leaving after _this_?"

"This..." the German chuckled " _This_ , as you call it, _mein Schatz_ , is nothing... I don't doubt you didn't come here to fuck, I trust you. But I have good reason to believe you won't refuse to make love to me... that's what you want, isn't it, Charles?"

"...you're a total prick, Lehnsherr," hissed Charles, although he kept on kissing Erik's neck and shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes," smirked the other one as he pushed his lover on the bed so he could lean over him.

***

Charles thinks his heart will burst. Not due to the physical exertion, but for the emotional tsunami that is overwhelming him, as he watches Erik between his thighs making his way inside him.

He is all over him, inside him. He’s everywhere. Charles had never forgotten the sex they’ve had, but now... now it's all so much more intense and desperate. He knows, Charles knows, that there won't be a resumption to this: that delusional prick is completely unreliable, but he’s so important to him. He loved (loves) him so much and Erik is so fucking handsome and fucks like a god. He fucks _Charles_ like a god.

Erik is so lost in pleasure that he doesn't even notice that most of the obscene words he's panting in Charles' ear are in German. He’s on cloud fucking nine. He told him they were going to make love and he's keeping his promise. As for Erik making love to Charles means fucking him to death. He crushes him with the weight of his body. He shakes him with his thrusts. He sucks his mouth and never stops looking him in the eyes. He wants to see Charles' face ravished by intercourse and orgasm. He wants to be watched when with the last violent thrusts he shudders and comes inside Charles, _his_ Charles, and eventually slumps on him, weary and happy.

After he pulls out he doesn't even bother to put on some clothes. He just pulls the sheets over their bodies and lies on his side against Charles.

"I was right..." he whispers amusedly as he trails kisses under Charles' jaw.

"I hate to agree with you."

"Yet it's true, _Schatz_."

"Alright, it's true. Happy now?" Charles is annoyed, but the afterglow and the contact with Erik's body dampen everything.

"Do you still love me?"

"I never stopped. If you weren't a delusional, sociopathic moron, maybe we could have been happy together, really happy."

"I never stopped loving you either, _Schatz_."

It’s a matter of seconds. Erik’s admission triggers something in Charles' head. He doesn't know why, possibly he doesn't want to admit it to himself.

 _Oh yes, you do know, love... you're angry as fuck. You're furious because he just told you that he's always loved you and yet he left you alone with this hell of a pain..._ Charles' conscience has an annoying, know-it-all voice.

"Fuck you," he says with his teeth clenched. He breaks free from Erik's embrace and snaps out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I may have come here to get laid, yes? You were right. But I'm not going to stand here and be fooled! Fuck you, Erik!"

He puts on his pajama bottoms and leaves everything else on the floor as he leaves the bedroom.

He feels something gross in his soul... he might as well go back to his gross room.

As he lies in his bed the contact with the clean sheets gives him some relief: there is no smell of Erik, although Charles can still smell him on himself.

Clack. The key turns in the lock by itself. Clack. Door opens, Erik's there. He locks the door again without moving a finger.

"Now I understand why you didn't want to stay here" he says disgusted. He's seen a lot worse in his life. Still, the sight of Charles surrounded by all that sleaze is unbearable to the eye. Eriks glimpses the black case open on the bed: the empty syringe and the tourniquet next to it.

"I didn't think you could stoop so low," his tone is angry, full of blame and disgust.

"Go away."

"What have you done to yourself?!? Fucking hell, Charles! Do you really need this to survive?!?"

Charles cannot really reply.

“Why did you leave?” there’s no more bitterness in Erik’s voice, as he asks the question to Charles.

"Is it because of what I told you, Charles? Is what I said to you just now? I'm not fooling you, it's the truth. You could see it by yourself if you had your powers, but you can't. And you don’t want to trust me. I know and I understand that, but you have to."

They're both surprised by Erik's words.

The hard feelings melt in both of them. Charles is surely tired. Erik probably wants -after all that time alone- to feel one more time close to that body. For it belongs to the only person that has made Erik fall head over heels.

Yeah, Erik still wants Charles.

They smile at each other, they are sort of embarrassed. Ridiculous. As less than an hour earlier they were fucking like animals.

***

"Don't stop, move, please, Erik, oh fuck, harder!"

Charles is on the bed on his knees. Behind him, inside him, Erik is thrusting and hitting Charles’ prostate.

He holds him by his hip, bites his neck and whispers obscenities that make both of them even more aroused.

Charles rubs his cock and almost screams as he feels Erik deep inside him one last time before the pleasure hits.

"Oh fuck, Charles, that’s so good, fuck, you feel so good, I'm co- I’m coming, Charles!"

They come almost at the same time, slumping on the bed, sated and breathless.

Erik is still on top of Charles, inside him. He's breathing hard, his head is spinning. Charles is weak, breathless, but he can still talk.

"Are you going to pull out?" It’s meant to be a question, yet it sounds more like an order.

Erik pulls out his half softened cock and slips next to Charles. They hold each other and kiss.

"I don't think I'm going back to my room."

"Just try not to snore too much," is Charles' bitter reply. The truth is that he is happy to have Erik in his bed for the rest of the night. He already knows that he won't let him sleep as Erik snores so fucking loud. He already knows that he will be tempted to kill him in his sleep. He also knows that tomorrow morning they will both look thoroughly fucked and Logan and Hank will notice.

 _Who cares…_ He smiles faintly.

His back is pressed against Erik's chest. Charles savours the warmth of the body next to his, as well as the softly placed hand between his belly and groin, as Erik gently tangles Charles' brown curly hair.

"I love you, Charles."

"I know. So do I."

Twenty minutes later it's a kick to wake Erik up.

"Hey! What the fuck..."

"You’re snoring"

"Uhm… just try not to kill me in my sleep."

"I promise you nothing"

"Sleep, Charles."

"Sure sounds easy to you..."

"Shush... Shut up."

Charles feels Erik's mouth against his shoulder. _Great... now he’ll both snore and drool on me..._

***

Charles woke up to the feeling of a warm body pressed to his back, Erik’s forearm idly resting on his hip.

He was still tired and drowsy, for, as he’d expected, Erik’s snoring had been a constant noise throughout the night.

Still, waking up next to his lover was making him feel good. Fuck, so many years had passed since they had been able to spend the night together.

He was considering the idea of just lying there, savouring the contact with Erik’s warm body, when it happened again. Erik made such a loud noise in his sleep and Charles almost jumped out of the bed.

“For fuck's sake, Erik!”

“Wh… uh? What’s going on?” moaned the other one, his voice croaky and drowsy.

“You snore so fucking loud!” snapped Charles at him.

He did not get a reply, though. At least not an intelligible one. Erik had rolled on his stomach and had hidden is face in the pillow.

“What did you just say? I didn’t understand a single word”

Erik snorted as he raised his head high enough to have some space between his mouth and the bed.

“It’s not my fault, you know. It’s because of my septum”

Charles sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I can hear the eye-roll, Charles!” mumbled Erik.

“You’re lucky I haven’t kicked you out of my bed. Look, I am gonna go downstairs and have something for breakfast. Do you think you can put some clothes on, look decent and join me?”

“Be decent” he mumbled “You know, that’s a rather peculiar request, considering it’s coming from a junkie.” His tone was sarcastic, yet not angry.

“Piss off! Come on, get your butt out of bed.”

Erik crawled out bed with a groan.

Charles could not help but admiring the astounding naked body in front of him.

Erik grabbed his clothes from the floor and got dressed quickly.

“No shower?”

“Food first. I am starving”

“Okay, then”

Hank and Logan were already in the kitchen. They looked at Charles and Erik with a raised eyebrow as they entered the room, but didn’t say anything. No need, seriously.

Logan took a sip of his coffee and slightly shook his head.

“I take you are a bit conservative, bub” said Erik mockingly to Logan with a smirk on his face.

Charles’s face turned deep red as he heard Erik’s words. Hank nearly chocked himself with his coffee.

It took Logan a few seconds to decide whether or not he should knock Erik out with a punch.

He sighed deeply and commented “Trust me, bub. You’ve done so much shit that this isn’t even bothering me. Although I will never get why he’s fallen so hard for you. Are we done with the chit-chat now? I’d like to finish my coffee.”

A surprised Erik could only raise his eyebrows and grince as he walked out of the kitchen.

Charles finished his coffee quickly and left trying to reach Erik.

“Asshole” said Logan almost talking to himself.

“Yeah” said Hank.

“He’s one annoying lunatic. I can’t stand him” Added Logan.

“Neither can I, Logan. I mean, he’s fucked both the girl I was in love with and my best friend. Look what’s happened to them: Raven has become some sort of delusional freak, and Charles… well Charles is a wreck” Hank sighed and took another sip of his coffee.

“Come on, let’s get out of here for a while” suggested Logan.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!?” Charles almost yelled at Erik as he reached him on his way to the upper floor.

“Ooh, relax Charles… why are you making such a big deal out of it? I’m rather positive they knew already. Well, Hank for sure, I don’t know about the big grumpy guy, though”. Erik was smiling, not his usual asshole smirk, but a genuine smile. He’d earned himself some fun.

Charles gave him a silent dirty look.

“Woah, Charles. Now you’re really pissed” he laughed “Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

As a response Charles grinned as he grabbed Erik’s wrist and rushed on the stairs.

“Is this a new kink of yours, Charles? Me bickering with Logan turns you on?” Erik was really amused.

Erik was expecting (hoping) to have sex again with Charles. What he did not expect was to find himself lustfully attacked right after the door to his bedroom had been closed.

“My… Charles!” but he could not continue, as Charles put two fingers in his mouth.

“Suck ‘em” he almost ordered as he kept kissing and nibbling Erik’s neck.

He did what Charles told him and panted as he felt the other hand slipping inside is pyjamas bottom and grabbing his bum.

They were still against the wall. Without stopping sucking Charles' fingers he pushed themselves so that they could move to the bed. He turned both of them so that he’d be the one lying down and pulled Charles on top of him.

“Off! Off! Take the bloody clothes off!” said Charles, his voice thick with arousal. “I want you completely naked!”

In seconds Erik’s few pieces of clothing were on the floor.

Charles pulled back to stare at the perfection of Erik’s body. He got rid of his own clothes and crawled back on top of him, licking and fondling every inch of skin.

He could hear Erik panting and moaning. Their cocks were now touching and the friction was so fucking arousing.

“I intend to fuck you thoroughly, love” whispered Charles as he started licking Erik’s erection. Blowing that huge cock was something Charles had always relished. He decided he would not deny himself the treat, it was too tempting.

“Oh fuck yes, suck me Charles, you are so good at giving head!”

Charles replied with moans, his mouth full with Erik’s erection. He grabbed Erik’s legs pushed them towards his chest. His entrance was now fully exposed.

Erik moaned louder as Charles started rimming him.

“Touch yourself” he whispered before diving again between Erik’s legs and pushing the tip of his tongue inside the tight hole.

Charles was so damn good and hot. Erik was ready. He started bucking up his hips and moaning louder. The moans turned into an actual scream as the first finger hit his spot.

“Charles…fuck!”

“Eager?” asked Charles with a lustful smile.

Now the fingers stretching his hole were two, and Erik had to stop touching himself otherwise he’d come immediately.

Charles was going crazy. So big was his desire to fuck Erik that his body almost ached.

“Turn around, my love.”

Erik was now on his fours. He felt the head of Charles’ cock pushing firmly against his hole.

Charles groaned. Within a few thrusts he was completely inside Erik. He adjusted himself, then started pushing hard.

Erik grabbed the sheets and bit his fist trying not to scream. The pain was intense, so was the pleasure as Charles kept on hitting his spot.

“Oh fuck Charles! Fuck me more!”

And Charles did fuck the life out of him.

Erik was so tight. “You feel so fucking good Erik” panted Charles as he kept the pace fast and the thrusts hard.

He was looking at Erik’s back. It was so fucking hot. Muscular, defined, flawless. He wanted it. He caressed the line of of his backbone then leant over to kiss and bite everywhere he could.

“Keep pushing, keep pushing… please Charles… more…” Erik’s knew he’d come only with Charles’cock. He loved that.

The younger man was no longer able to speak. All he could do was groaning and pushing his cock as deep as possible inside Erik.

They came fast. They were both too turned on and Charles never slowed down the pace.

He did stay on top of Erik, so he could keep on kissing and biting his back.

“Still mad at me, _Schatz_?” asked Erik still panting.

“Yes. Not for this morning, though.”

“Uhm... any way I can make also this up to you?”

“As much as I regret saying this, fucking won’t make it up. You know that”.

Erik nodded.

“I suppose we should move” he added. Not that he really wanted to, though.

“It’s still early. How about we stay here a little bit more?” Charles was smiling. He didn’t want to move either. He knew perfectly that their time together was running out and decided to savour every moment.

They were now lying on their sides. Erik snuggled against Charles and yawned.

He kissed Charles and closed his eyes, ready to take a nap.

“I swear to God, Erik. This time I’ll kill you if you snore again”.

Erik chuckled. He touched his nose as he said “Not my fault, remember?”.

“Piss off!”

“Sure. I love you, too. Now shush”.


End file.
